Fly Me to the Moon
by Ponds31
Summary: After realizing her ability to practice magic, Arielle's parents send her to live with the original vampires in New Orleans with the hope that she will learn to control her magic. While there, Rebekah and Elijah become two of her closest friends, and her love for Klaus grows with every smirk exchanged between the two.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus Mikaelson. The very thought of his name sent most people running as far away from New Orleans as their feet, paws, or broomsticks could take them. Actually, not most people; rather, sane people. I suppose I was an exception, a rare abnormality in which the thought of this name made me react in a very different way. While sane people saw his murderous glare, I caught a glimpse of the sexy half-smile I had grown accustomed to throughout my stay with the infamous Mikaelson family. Where others saw a gruesome display of evil when Klaus ripped out the hearts of his enemies, I saw a man determined to protect his family, along with his city. And because I interpreted his actions in such a way, I must have been ready to deal with the consequences of loving Klaus Mikaelson.

I was fourteen years old when I was brought to the Mikaelson family home. Now, what could be so bad that her parents had to ship her off to live with a bunch of original vampires? You are probably thinking this, and it would be a logical assumption to do so. However, the case is not that something tragic occurred or anything bad at all. Simply, I started practicing magic. Neither of my parents were witches, but my great great great grandmother Delilah was, and apparently, the witch gene can skip a few generations. So, when I started randomly setting things on fire, my parents came to the conclusion that I would benefit from a different setting. So that's how I ended up here, living with the original vampires. My first year in New Orleans, I didn't see much outside of the mansion that was my new home. In that time, the main focus for me was gaining control of my power. But that didn't mean I was free from other frivolous kinds of education, such as pre-calculus. At least I knew how to properly set the book on fire; courtesy of Davina Claire, my magic mentor and best friend. Because of her, I can now control my magic and I made friends much more easily when the Mikaelsons finally allowed me to go back to high school once they deemed my powers stable. I have been here for three years, and now I am seventeen. In this time, I have been learning more magic, now alongside Davina and our other peers, rather than from them. Along with school and magic, I have also spent a lot of my time with my hosts, Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus Mikaelson, throughout the years.

Rebekah has always treated me like a sister, and she is now one of my closest friends. She knows most of my secrets, excluding my affections for her murderous and evil brother.

Elijah is my best friend that I occasionally have a crush on, and he knows everything about me. We spend the most time together, and he has helped me in a multitude of ways. He taught me how to fight, how to properly do math, and he even gives me advice about Klaus. We often engage in stimulating conversations whilst playing an intense game of chess. He really brings out the nerd in me. Nonetheless, Elijah is the reason I survived my first 6 months in New Orleans.

And then there is Klaus, the hybrid I have loved since I was 15 years old. When I first arrived, he wasn't accepting. In fact, I felt he loathed my very presence. Throughout the following two years, our interactions increased and only now I feel he is finally beginning to accept me. We often spend time together, and while he isn't rude, I feel he is always holding something back, I just wish I knew what it was. Sometimes I feel myself get too close or say something that makes my affections for him known, but whenever this happens, he either backs away or he looks at me with something in his eyes that I am still unable to identify and makes a hasty exit. On rare occasions, he offers a smile and I swear he knows that I love him. I have consulted with Elijah on this matter, and he has told me numerous times that to pursue a relationship with Klaus could only have one possibly outcome, and It's anything but a happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the two week anniversary since my seventeenth birthday, mid-August, which means my senior year of high school begins in a few short weeks. My school for the last three years has been a small public school outside of the quarter in which the student body population is primarily made up of witches. It's pretty much what you would expect; made of brick, ugly, resembles a prison more than an actual school. Other than the exterior of New Orleans High School, the rest is not that horrible. The teachers are adequate, the people are mostly friendly, and the facilities are acceptable. But soon none of that will matter soon due to my limited amount of time I will spending there this year. I have been taking college courses since junior year, so I have more than enough credits already. This school year I only have to attend three classes; Forensics for my last credit of electives, Psychology, and a creative writing class.

Along with thinking about the upcoming school year, this summer I have been spending a lot of time with my friend Davina and others from our grade. Rebekah and I have also had some rather memorable moments from this summer. Such as the time she took me scuba diving in the Gulf of Mexico and vamped out on a shark. It was terrifying but easily the most fascinating thing I've ever witnessed. When Elijah found out, he did not let Rebekah hear the end of how it was oh so dangerous for me and how she was so irresponsible. At one point, I got so annoyed by Elijah's endless whining and asked him if he needed any help removing the sizeable stick that was stuck up his ass. From that comment, I earned a high five from Rebekah, a "scary" glare from Elijah, and a signature smirk and look of approval from the subject of my fantasies. All in all, it has been a memorable summer with the Mikaelson family.

Suddenly, my trip down memory lane came to a stop with a figure leaning against the doorframe to my room. It's Klaus, and he's just staring at me. I suddenly feel extremely self-conscious sitting up against my headboard on my queen sized bed. Not to mention it's early in the morning and I probably look like a super-dweeb in my pajama shorts that are covered in bears and read "bearly awake". However, Klaus doesn't seem to mind because he just keeps standing there. Staring at me. The level of awkwardness in this moment is so great I am contemplating an escape when Klaus finally starts to speak.

"Can I ask a favor of you, love?"

"Yeah, sure" is my eloquent response.

I can never form a coherent sentence when Klaus calls me that. Sometimes I wondered if he does it on purpose. As I'm contemplating this, he slowly leaves his spot by the doorway to sit down on the chair adjacent to my bed. _Not close enough_.

"So, what's the favor?" I inquire, mostly just to break the silence.

"I need you to accompany me to the bayou for a negotiation with the wolves."

I must look confused, so he elaborates, "I know I usually go alone, but I fell the wolves will be more inclined to agree with that we have to say if I bring a counterpart that possesses intelligence, reason, and also happens to be exquisitely beautiful.

I'm sure I resemble a tomato more than a person right now, holy hell. I'm at a loss for words but eventually decide on, "Shouldn't you bring Rebekah then?"

Stupid. He probably thinks I'm looking for more compliments.

"Rebekah pales in comparison to you, love. In both departments."

Apparently I'm wrong and all I can think it that I'm surprised I'm not passed out right now. Putting more stress on my already rapidly beating heart – which I'm sure he can hear, - he leaves his place on the chair, sits beside me on the bed, and traces the contours of my lips. _This is it. This is how I'm going to die. Heart attack by Klaus Mikaelson; my first and only love._

"We'll leave around noon, love", he whispers seductively.

And with that he leaves me flustered and speechless, at loss for thoughts or words.

By the time noon rolls around, I am so nervous thinking about the possible outcomes of my planned excursion with Klaus I don't even realize the subject of my thoughts is standing right behind me, which is pretty bizarre considering I am facing a mirror. Klaus seems to sense my tension and steps closer as to place his hands on either side of my shoulders, which does nothing to slow my racing heart. Distracted by the feel of this body against mine, I almost miss his question I am sure he deliberately whispers into my ear.

"Ariel, are you nervous, love?"

The feel of his hot breath against my neck leaves me feeling weak and disoriented, in a ridiculously good way. Not to mention the way he says my name with his accent. _Oh god his accent.._ Trying to compose myself, trying being the operative word, I look into the mirror and observe that Klaus is the perfect height to complement my stature of 5'5. I also notice how amazingly sexy he looks in his leather jacket. _Not helping, Ariel_ , I chide myself. Given my lack of response, I am surprised Klaus is still just standing behind me, pressing his body closer as he rubs his hands up and down my arms. As I finally realize the effect Klaus's simple actions are having on me, I wonder if he realizes as well. I note that he seems to be enjoying my reaction. Looking at his face in the mirror, I see that his lips are turned upward slightly in a way that I can only describe as the smirk I've seen on his face a million times before. My eyes drift up to examine his and I see that they contain an emotion that can only be described as some sort of primal attraction. Lust. And along with that, longing.

"Um, well, we should probably go." I managed to say.

He simply nods and keeps his eyes trained on me as we exit the room. _Did I just leave Klaus Mikaelson speechless?_

 _This is so awkward._ Klaus and I are making our way on the long and bumpy backroads that lead to the bayou. And let me tell you, it is awkward. It seems that I can't stop thinking about our previous interaction that left me breathless and Klaus speechless. I also can't help but wonder if he's also replaying the scene in his head. Over and over and over; just as I am. I decide to break the awkward silence with a question.

"What is today's meeting about?"

Klaus looks at me out of the corner of his eye and I nervously look away.

"The wolves want to attain some territory that expands outside of their bayou limitations. We" he looks at me again "are going to their godforsaken swamp to listen to their proposition and then to immediately disregard it."

I've always thought that Klaus is too harsh on the wolves, and on the witches. Well most of them. All but one really.

"Would giving them some more territory really be that bad? I mean, you said it yourself, it is a pretty disgusting swamp."

Klaus turns his head and glares at me, but the hint of his smile doesn't go unnoticed by me. Klaus had told me once that he didn't think I ever did anything with a bad intention.

"Thank you for your input love, but I am the king of New Orleans, and I will not have wolves running around wherever they please."

I know he's only partially serious when he says this because of his dimpled smile directed right at me. _God I love his smile,_ I think as I return my own, and it's one of those moments where we're both grinning like idiots and even as we look away, we're both still smiling.

"Two things Klaus. First of all, I think that you're forgetting that I am the queen of New Orleans, and I say let the wolves run free wherever they please."

Klaus knows I'm kidding and he lets out a laugh.

"Secondly, you are part wolf, and with my power, I hereby declare that you must live with the wolves in the bayou."

"Well my queen," Klaus says smiling "as your king, I declare that you must come live with me and we can live out our glory days swimming with crocodiles in the bog."

"As long as I'm with you."

I look at Klaus to gauge his reaction and find that he's looking at me with a small smile playing at his lips. I smile back and find that we have arrived as I see the wolves waiting for us.

The negotiation starts off as expected, with the wolves stating reasons for them to expand their territory. Their alpha Jackson is speaking for them.

"If you grant us this new land outside of the bayou, we could help control the witches in the quarter." Says the alpha with a southern drawl.

I decide to interject.

"The witches don't need controlling. They don't cause any trouble whatsoever for you or the vampires."

I don't like how the wolves are acting like the witches are at fault. A lot of my friends are their family live in the quarter and what I said about them is true.

"Well now love, that is not entirely true, is it? The witches have been known to create mayhem in the quarter. Remember the altar boy that got hexed?"

I glare at Klaus. What is he doing?

"That was several years ago, Klaus. I think you just want them gone and I will not let you make this deal!"

"Arielle if they've done acts of that nature in the past, what is making you think that they won't now? I think we would benefit from fewer witches in the quarter."

"I agree, and we'll help you if you let us have more land." says the extremely irritating wolf.

"Shut up" I direct at Jackson.

Klaus laughs and I scowl at him.

"Can we go?"

"Sure thing, love." Klaus stands up. "We will continue this discussion another time after I have spoken with my partner."

Even as mad at Klaus as I am now, I can't help but blush at his words.

Klaus and I reach the car and I take the keys and get into the driver's seat before he can protest. I want to talk some sense into him before we return to the house where Elijah and Rebekah can hear. Surprisingly Klaus doesn't even protest as he walks around to the passenger side without a word. I drive about a mile and pull off on the side of the road. Klaus looks at me questioningly as I pull my hair away from the right side of my neck and point to the distinctive mark that I was born with.

"Arielle, if you wanted to get kinky you could've just asked, love."

Klaus says this with a full-blown smirk on his face. He knows very well what I actually mean.

I glare at him for the millionth time today and that only makes his smirk more pronounced.

Ignoring him, I say "This is the birthmark me, my great great great grandmother Delilah, and any other witches in my lineage that were witches were born with. Obviously, I have it because I am a witch. And seeing as you hate witches so much, as soon as we get home, I will do you a favor and pack my stuff and leave New Orleans."

Klaus seems to realize my point because his eyes soften in a way they only do around me and he says,

"I'm sorry. I was being daft before. I will call off the deal with the wolves."

Even though this isn't the answer I want, I still feel as though he isn't telling me something. But for now, I am just happy that he isn't going to make the deal.

When we arrive back home I am about to head upstairs to take a shower but Klaus stops me before I can enter.

"I want to apologize, Love. For not agreeing you right away. I'm afraid my paranoia gets in the way of the truth sometimes."

Klaus is avoiding my gaze but I force him to meet my eyes.

"Thank you Klaus, but its fine. You know I'm always here for you to help you overcome your paranoia." I say this with a smile to let him know I'm partly kidding.

Klaus smiles back and steps closer to me, now meeting my gaze. When we're almost chest to chest he stops.

"Your help is greatly appreciated, Arielle," And after a pause he adds "my queen."

He smirks at me as I blush as he slowly leans down. Ever so slowly, Klaus's face comes closer to mine. And at the last moment, he changes his direction and places a kiss on my cheek.

"Go get some sleep, love." Klaus says while caressing my face.

God knows I wouldn't get any sleep that night. I would be awake trying to fathom my almost kiss with Klaus, the man I love.


	3. Chapter 3

_I love him,_ the mantra in my head continues. _I love him I love him I love him._ It is illogical in every way. In fact, on this fine Sunday morning, I have been lying in bed thinking about all of the logical reasons why I shouldn't feel the way I irrevocably do for Klaus Mikaelson. For one, he is an original vampire, which means he is older than me. Like, way older. But what can I say, I've always had a thing for older guys. Then there is the fact that he is what some would call evil. While this is not completely untrue, I feel Klaus always has a reason for his wickedness. The thing is, sometimes it isn't a very good reason. I have come to the conclusion that this is due to his paranoid nature, but the myriad of reasons for him being suspicious and distrustful of everyone and everything is completely justified due to his life that consists of a millennium filled with betrayal. Also, some would say that he ruins everything good that ever happens to him. However, I counter this with the fact that Klaus has played a big part in my life since I got here, and I am not ruined. In fact, I'm much better off with him than I ever would be anywhere else. Klaus has taught me about my powers and has helped me with everything I have ever asked his assistance for. Even when I haven't, Klaus always seems to be there.

Even though all of Klaus's faults are defensible, one must always make a list of pros along with the cons. I find Klaus's bluntness, realism, and unique sense of humor to be refreshing. In a town where everything is so serious and intense every moment, Klaus always brings a different perspective to the darkest of situations, even if he is the one that is causing them. Although I love Elijah and Rebekah dearly, Elijah still hasn't let me remove the stick up his ass that prevents his from doing anything remotely fun, and Rebekah isn't the most levelheaded out of us in less than ideal situations.

Also, Klaus's intelligence is the source of his witty humor and ability to think fast in tricky situations. I like to think we are alike in this way.

A way Klaus and I are not at all similar is his artistic abilities. When you look at Klaus and all that he seems to be and all that he has done, you would never deem him able to create such beautiful art. But when Klaus paints or draws, he channels his overwhelming levels of anger and love and he uses these emotions to create something so striking, it shocks me every time I see one of his blank canvas's turn into something so awe-inspiring. While on the topic of works of art, I must point out that Klaus is one himself. Along with physical beauty, the way he holds and carries himself along with the way he speaks is unquestionably the most attractive thing I have ever witnessed.

 _Klaus's mind holds truth. His body holds strength, and his heart holds love and loyalty._

The reason why I am analyzing my feelings for Klaus is because of what happened last night, which for a total of 2 and a half minutes, I was convinced was a dream, but now I'm sure of it. _Klaus almost kissed me last night._ And now I can't stop thinking about the not so outrageous possibility that Klaus might return my affections.

Fortunately I'm saved from drowning in the raging sea that is my thoughts, because I hear Rebekah walk into my room.

"Care to tell me why you have been sulking in here all morning Arielle?" she says with her arms crossed.

I internally groan. _I can't let Rebekah find out about my feelings for her brother. She would skin me alive._

"Um, I was just about to get up. I had a bit of a headache, but it's better now. I think I'll take a shower." I respond quickly, hoping she doesn't suspect that I'm lying.

Thankfully she just smiles and starts to walk away but then stops and turns around. "Oh I almost forgot, Klaus wants you to go with him, Elijah, and me to help pick out some new vamps for the cause."

I only nod and then head to my bathroom to take a shower. "The cause" is to keep vampires in control of New Orleans. Believe it or not, it was my idea to round up humans and tell them about vampirism and then compel their new-found knowledge away. That way, only the ones who truly felt a desire to join the cause would have their subconscious lead the way back to the place where they were told all about how it was their duty to protect their city from any wolves or witches that thought they could commander the vampire's power. The only reason I came up with this plan to recruit new vamps is because I had to do something to stop Klaus's, which consisted of kidnapping at-risk young adults and adults and turning them. At least this way they have somewhat of a choice.

After thoroughly rinsing my hair, I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me and open the door to my bathroom that's connected to my bedroom only to find Elijah standing at the foot of my bed. He turns and starts to speak but stops and raises his eyebrows when he sees me. I assume I'm probably a thousand different shades of red when Elijah finally says something.

"I like the look." he says, gesturing to the towel wrapped around my head.

I glare at him and flip him off as I proceed to walk into my closet and shut the door.

"What do you want Elijah?" I say, clearly annoyed but also embarrassed.

"I just wanted to speak to you about your" he pauses. "Predicament this morning."

I can clearly hear the smugness in his voice so I stick my head out of my closet door to glare at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I smile cheekily at him and close the door to continue getting dressed. When I'm done I step out of the closet and squint my eyes at him like does so often at me.

"That's quite alright I can refresh your memory. Last night" I cut him off.

"Shut up there are other vampires in this house that can hear you!"

"Don't worry they aren't listening, I can tell. Anyways, last night, your beloved Niklaus almost did something that you've desired for so long, and now today, you have spent the whole morning wallowing in bed thinking about it. I'm here to tell you that if my brother does return your affections, he will tell you soon enough." Elijah's eyes soften as he tells me this.

"You really think he will?" I ask, uncertain.

"Of course, I have known Niklaus for quite a while you know." he says and winks at me.

I laugh and say, "Let's go, I hear Klaus is demanding my presence for kidnapping people for the cause."

"It's not kidnapping thanks to you."

I smile at my best friend and make my way downstairs.

After I quickly eat some breakfast from the kitchen and brush my teeth, I make my way to the living room by the front door where Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah are waiting for me.

"Took you long enough, love." Klaus says with a wink.

"I'm only human you know." I say back with a wink of my own that I think only Klaus can see.

I see Elijah roll his eyes at me and I stifle a laugh.

Thankfully Klaus nor Rebekah seem to notice the interaction.

"Today we will be splitting up to in order to gain more respective recruits. So, Arielle, you will be coming with me and Rebekah and Elijah will be working together." Klaus says.

The thought of spending all day with Klaus makes me excited and extremely nervous at the same time.

Klaus and I begin to walk one way down the street, and Rebekah and Elijah the other. I look back at Elijah and he mouths "Just be yourself" at me. I give him a look that says, "Wow thanks for the great advice. Oh, and fuck you." A smirk is his only response.

"I was thinking we could just walk around and compel whomever looks like they're in need of a drastic life change to meet us later." Klaus says and looks at me with a smirk. "Sounds great." I say with a laugh. Everything Klaus says sounds sarcastic. Perhaps he does it on purpose. _Maybe because he knows I like it…_

After walking for about an hour, and we have finally identified a prospective vampire. It is a male in his mid-twenties who has been napping on a park bench. Klaus and I decide to go up to him together.

"Hey there mate, my girlfriend and I are a little lost, could you direct us to the St. Louis Cathedral?" Klaus says with a smile towards the man.

My heart skips a beat. _What did he just call me?_

"Yeah sure just take a" the man started to say.

"Stop talking. Anyways, thanks for your help, but you need to go to the docks and wait outside warehouse 15 at 6:00 tonight." Now that the man was looking at Klaus, he could be compelled.

After we picked out a few potential vamps and Klaus compelled them, he directed me into a little coffee shop on the way back to the house.

"This is my favorite coffee shop." I say to Klaus, surprised.

"I know, love. That's why I made my siblings go the other way."

I smile at Klaus and blush as we walk in.

Once Klaus and I make our way to the corner booth, he gets up to order our drinks. He comes back and hands me my cappuccino, with chocolate sprinkles on top. _How does he know that?_

"Ok, now that is not a lucky guess. What are you, a stalker?" I say and smile.

He looks at me with his cute dimpled smile.

"No love I'm not a stalker." He smirks at me and says, "Just observant." before taking a sip of his own coffee.

As Klaus and I are walking back to the house after successfully compelling a handful of potential vamps, Klaus suddenly grabs me and pulls me into the alley, pinning me against the wall and himself. I look at him with an expression that says "What the hell?" Apparently he gets the message and tells me what's going on.

"I just saw a witch that isn't very fond of me" He looks around "at all."

As I'm processing this information I suddenly become very aware of the current situation. Klaus has his hands on either side of my face and his body is pressing against mine. I can feel and hear my heart beating as well as I can feel every inch of Klaus's glorious body against mine. I can hear his breathing and see his face hovering above mine, his eyes staring into mine. Klaus suddenly closes his eyes and slowly moves himself away from me with what seems like a great amount of effort. We walk the rest of the way back in silence.

We finally arrive back home after the most awkward walk of my life, only to see that Elijah and Rebekah aren't back yet. I'm certain I hear Klaus whisper "bloody hell" under his breath. I send both Elijah and Rebekah texts about when they'll be back, but neither of them answer.

After two hours of waiting, Klaus still isn't back from looking for his siblings. While I've been waiting, I have been looking at Klaus's paintings. While examining them, I fondly remember my birthday gift from Klaus two and a half weeks ago. In fact, it's hanging in my room right now. I had once told Klaus that the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen was a particular sunset on a beach that I'd visited with my family years ago. So, for my seventeenth birthday, Klaus painted me the exact scene I described to him from my late walk on the shore in Miami. That was when I knew that Klaus might care for me a fraction of what I feel for him, and gaining that knowledge was the best birthday gift I received.

I'm still looking at Klaus's paintings when I discover one obscured behind a few others. I pull it out to examine it and my eyes widen when I realize it's a portrait of me. Not only that, but I remember when Klaus painted it. I had been practicing a complicated spell a few weeks ago, when I had looked up and had seen Klaus painting something, although I couldn't see what it was.

The portrait depicts me sitting on the floor with my eyes shut in concentration and my lips slightly parted. My hair was messy at the time yet he portrayed it as perfectly falling around my face. My head was tilted back and away from him. He illustrates this by making my expression look very sensual. I examine the painting more, and as I'm done examining my face, my eyes trail down to my neck and past that the swell of my breasts are evident. I realize that this painting is very personal, and I wonder if Klaus thinks of me as more than just a houseguest and friend.

"Arielle, I couldn't find" Klaus stops speaking as he sees me standing in front of the portrait.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Klaus says, looking down and gesturing to the painting.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking at your paintings and I saw this and..." I trail off, unsure of what to say.

Klaus opens his mouth to say something but stops. I decide to break the silence.

"You couldn't find Rebekah and Elijah?"

"No, but I'm certain of who has them."

I narrow my eyebrows and remember the interaction in the alleyway.

"It's that witch, isn't it?" I say looking at Klaus, who still won't meet my gaze. "The one you said didn't like you."

"Yes, I believe Evangel Nova is responsible for my sibling's disappearances. Do you recall a few years ago when I had to go conduct some business with a witch coven in Virginia?"

I nod, remembering. I had been 14 at the time, it had been just a few months after I had arrived.

"Well, while I was there I tricked this particular witch into performing a spell for me that made her a lot of enemies."

Of course he did.

"And what would this spell be?" I ask.

"I had her perform a spell that stopped some other witches from being able to use their magic for a short time. Just long enough so that I could take something back that was rightfully mine." Klaus says with a smirk.  
I scoff, of course Klaus got his siblings kidnapped because he stole something that probably wasn't rightfully his.

"Do you have any idea where she might have taken them?" I ask Klaus.

"Not in the least." He says, smiling at me. "But, I do know that she doesn't have the means to kill them, or torture them. In fact, she is a bit daft from what I recall. I assume they will escape by nightfall."

I roll my eyes and say, "And what do you suggest we do in the meantime?"

"Well love, I could use this rare moment of privacy to tell you something…"Klaus still isn't meeting my gaze. "I should've never painted that portrait of you."

I step closer to him.

"Why not, Klaus?"

Klaus finally looks up and meets my questioning eyes with his and says, "Because love, then I wouldn't have to explain to you why I painted it" he pauses "the way I painted it."

I step closer again.

"And why did you paint me like that Klaus?" I ask in a breathy whisper.

I'm eager to hear him say it now that I know it isn't some pipe dream I thought could never happen. I'm sure of it now. _My feelings for Klaus aren't unrequited after all._ Klaus takes a step closer to me. We are so close now. So close to what almost happened last night. Klaus's eyes are locked into mine and I see that his gaze is filled with longing, want, and _love._ That little four letter word I've heard him call me so many times yet never in the right way. And then he says it. Eight letters, three words, one passion.

"I love you, Arielle."

I can tell what he's saying is true just by the way he's looking at me.

I smile and take one more step closer, effectively closing the distance between us.

"I love you too, Klaus."

Klaus is bringing his face closer to mine. _Closer._ I can smell him, and his scent is intoxicating. _Closer._ His face is inches from mine. _Closer._

"Klaus! Arielle!" I hear Rebekah call up from downstairs. _Shit!_

It takes Rebekah and Elijah a second to enter the room. When they do, I don't even realize right away that Klaus has taken a few steps back from me.

"What did you do with the witch?" Klaus asks his siblings.

"We compelled away her memories of all of us and sent her on her way." Elijah responds with a smirk.

"Well done, brother." Klaus says back with his own smirk.

I see Rebekah roll her eyes at both of them.

I am sitting on my window seat and staring out at the busy streets of New Orleans, the city I now call home. I don't know if I should approach Klaus or wait for him to approach me. _At least now I know where we both stand in our feelings for one another,_ I think. I smile remembering the moment Klaus finally telling me he loves me. It had been perfect, or, almost perfect. Right up until the moment his siblings interrupted the moment we were about to have our first kiss. _Ugh…_

"Hello, love."

Klaus appears a few feet away from me and proceeds to sit next to me.

"I think you'll be glad to know that I sent Elijah and Rebekah to go to the warehouse and wait for the people we compelled today."

"I am glad, because now I can do this."

I lean forward and kiss him. He initially seems surprised, but quickly responds and pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and can only think that I've waited so long for this moment. After a while, we both pull away, leaving me slightly breathless.

Klaus softly touches my cheek and says, "Arielle, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

I smile and put my hand over his.

"Probably not as long as I've wanted to."

Klaus smirks and leans in to kiss me again. I kiss him back with all of the passion I've felt for him over the years. I end up winding my fingers in his hair and he pulls me even closer than before. His scent and his touch are amazingly overwhelming.

After our second equally incredible kiss, Klaus pushes a piece of my hair back into place and says, "You should get some sleep, love"

I stand up and Klaus starts to walk away but I stop him with a question.

"Klaus," he turns around. "What was it that you stole from the witches?"

Klaus looks entirely too smug when he responds.

"Daggers meant for Elijah and Rebekah."

I smile as he walks out of my room because I know exactly why he looked so smug. He knows I am going to be wondering if he stole them to protect his siblings, or to use against them. Answer? Both. _Klaus has always been a complicated man to love because you never know what you're going to get,_ I think with a sigh. _But it's sure as hell worth it._


	4. Chapter 4

"Your move" Elijah says, squinting his eyes at me.

Hmm, knight to C4. I decide to counter this by moving my bishop to B5.

"Check." I say, grinning at Elijah.

It isn't too often that I get Elijah anywhere close to check-mate. However, my victory is short-lived when Elijah takes my rook.

As he removes my rook from the chess board, he looks extremely smug as he says, "A good distraction always works."

"Whatever" is my response.

Elijah laughs as Rebekah walks into the living room.

"God, you nerds, always playing chess." I hear her say as she moves to sit down on the couch adjacent to the chess board.

Elijah and I continue our game and he inquires, "Where is our brother Niklaus today? I've been sitting by the bourbon all morning, and he has failed to complete his morning ritual of pouring himself a glass. Something _must_ be wrong."

 _Klaus_. The thought of his name makes me very eager to see him again. I was up all night replaying the scenes of last night in my head. Running my hands through Klaus' hair. His hands on my hips, pulling me closer. His lips moving perfectly against mine.

Rebekah answers Elijah's question with "All Nik told me when he left the house at an ungodly hour was that he'd be back around noon. Who knows where he went."

"Yes, who knows." Elijah responds, slowly turning his head to look at me.

 _Does Elijah know what happened between Klaus and me last night? How could he, he was at the docks,_ I think.

 _"_ So, what happened at the docks last night?" I ask Elijah and Rebekah.

"Three potential vamps showed up. what were their names Elijah?"

"Jacob, Mattea, and one other man, I forget his name."

I nod, feigning interest. I just needed to get the subject off of Klaus.

After Elijah delivers a fatal move to my queen, I receive check-mate a few moves after. Accepting my defeat, I excuse myself to go take a walk. Once I'm a few streets down and out of earshot of any vampires, I call Klaus. As my phone starts to ring, I suddenly feel very nervous to talk to the man who has occupied my thoughts at the latest hours of the night. However, I'm not given very much time to dwell on this because I hear a sexy, heavily accented voice in my ear.

"Arielle, Hello love."

"Hey Klaus." I pause. "Where'd you disappear to this morning?"

 _Smooth._

"I wish to tell you. Meet me at the coffee shop in ten minutes."

"Ok, see you then."

I hang up. As I walk down the streets of the city I call home, I think about my family back home. My younger sister Julia, who would greatly appreciate the music and art this city offered. My older brother Alexander, who would enjoy learning about the history of the famous city. My parents, who would much rather go somewhere tropical. As I'm realizing how much I miss my family, I spot the coffee shop a block down and begin to wonder what Klaus was up to this morning.

I enter the coffee shop and see Klaus waiting for me at the same booth we occupied last time. _Our booth…_ , I think and smile. I sit down and Klaus pushes my cappuccino towards me.

"Thanks." I say after taking a sip.

"You're welcome love." Klaus says with a smile.

"So where'd you go this morning?"

"To get these." He pulls out two slips of paper. Plane tickets.

"I thought we could spend your last week of freedom visiting your family."

My eyes light up at the thought of seeing my parents and siblings after so many months.

"Yes that sounds amazing Klaus. What made you get this idea?" I say and he looks at me with the cutest smile I've ever seen on Klaus Mikaelson.

"I noticed you scrolling through old pictures of you with your family and thought it was time we payed them a visit."

"You're coming with me then?"

Klaus takes a breath and starts to speak. "Yes, I thought it best to discuss our relationship in the company of people with normal hearing. That's also why I didn't want my incessant siblings to know about our trip. They would have decided to tag along."

As he says this his eyes slowly come to meet mine. I blush and meet his gaze, all the while hoping this trip goes ok. Klaus and I spend the rest of our time in the café discussing our upcoming trip. After a while, we leave and start to walk home.

Klaus and I are almost back to the compound when he pulls me into an alleyway.

Confused, I say, "Do you have a thing for alleyways or?"

Klaus just smirks and lowers his face to meet mine. _Wow_ , I think. _Klaus Mikaelson is kissing me in an alleyway, I never thought this day would come_. I tentatively begin to kiss him back, and end up winding my fingers through his hair, just like last night. I feel every crevice of his body against mine as he trails his hands up and down my waist, eventually squeezing my ass. I let out a slight gasp in shock at this action as Klaus pulls away and places a kiss on my neck.

"I wanted to do that before we were back in the presence or earshot of my siblings. For some reason I don't think it would go over well with Elijah." Klaus whispers this heavily into my ear which makes the term "hot and bothered" a monumental understatement for me right now.

Still breathing heavily, I respond "As for Elijah, no, it would probably not go over well. And as for the other part, I've wanted to do that since I woke up this morning."

I whisper the last part into his ear, and his eyes fill with want and adoration. I know without a doubt that these are the emotions my eyes hold as well.

Klaus smiles at me, and I return it automatically.


	5. Chapter 5

As the plane takes off, I glance at Klaus and see that he's looking at me as well. I look away and out of the window to see that we're now thousands of feet off the ground. Below I see the buildings of my city become smaller and soon all that's left is a montage of grey, green, and blue. I've always loved flying. Not so much the actual experience, but the prospect of traveling has always made me excited. Coupled with the eagerness to see my family, I can hardly wait for the 5 hour flight to end.

"Are you excited Arielle?" Klaus asks me in a low and breathy voice.

 _Not to mention sexy…,_ I think. I hold off this thought long enough to respond.

"Immensely." I say back with a grin. "In fact, I was excited when we managed to get past Rebekah and Elijah."

Klaus laughs and grins mischievously. "I actually just texted both of them." He says as he waves his phone.

I narrow my eyes and grab his phone from his grasp. The message to Elijah reads "Arielle and I have decided to elope. We are currently headed to Vegas on a one-way ticket. Goodbye brother, it's been fun."

I shake my head and proceed to practically throw his phone at him, which he catches with ease.

"I don't even want to see what you told Rebekah." I direct at Klaus in a partially irritated but mostly amused tone.

Klaus, still laughing, says "Don't worry love, I told Rebekah we're going to Seattle. I feel Elijah has been catching on to us already so I decided to have a little fun." He says the last part with a wink.

Trying to keep my mind in the right place about what having fun with Klaus could entail, I try to formulate a response but just decide to text Elijah myself. I pull out my phone and start texting Elijah about how stupid his brother is, but am stopped when Klaus takes my phone. I glare at him as he erases my message.

"Come on love, you know how much I enjoy doing things that cause Elijah stress." Klaus says this with a pleading look.

"Fine." I say, and with a smirk I add, "It is _slightly_ funny seeing Elijah freak out."

Klaus laughs and reaches out his hand to intertwine his fingers through mine.

 _Four hours left. Three and a half. Three hours and fifteen minutes._

 _"_ You've never met my brother right?" I ask Klaus after deciding to finally end the tedious task of counting the minutes before finally land in Seattle.

Klaus looks up from his phone and responds, "I have not, although I look forward to it." Klaus leans in closer and says, "I'm especially looking forward to the parts of the trip when we're alone."

I blush and meet Klaus's heated gaze.

"I definitely agree with that." I pause. "Would it be totally inappropriate if we made out right now?" I say with a grin.

"Probably" he says back with an equally naughty grin before leaning in.

After multiple glares and a cough from the flight attendant we pull away and are both holding in laughs.

I start to lightly laugh and Klaus soon joins me and I can't help but think, _did I just join the mile high club for virgins?_ This makes me smile more as Klaus takes my hand in his once again. The rest of the flight passes quickly.

After landing and successfully claiming our luggage, Klaus and I head to the parking lot where I see my mom standing beside a white range rover she bought a few months ago. When we reach the car my mom pulls me into a hug.

"It's so good to see you honey it's been so long!"

I laugh and say, "I missed you too mom."

Unlike her, I'm not one to display too many emotions. _Except with Klaus…_

"Hi Klaus, it's good to see you." my mom says.

"And you, Kiera." Klaus replies.

After the greetings we start putting our luggage into the car, which I have to comment on.

"Mom, this thing is a certified pimp-mobile."

Klaus glances at me and lets out a small laugh.

"I know, it's great isn't it?" my mom says as she pats the car and laughs.

As we finish loading everything into the trunk of the car, I take my chances and ask, "So, you're going to let me drive right?"

After driving the twenty miles home, I pull into the driveway of the grey three story house and see the rest of my family waiting for our arrival. I quickly stop the car and go to meet them. I hug my dad and Julia, but thankfully Alex is more similar to me and we high-five, which is a tradition of ours. My dad shakes Klaus's hand, which I have to stifle a laugh at. Klaus jokingly glares at me as we start to walk inside.

"I'm glad to finally meet you." My dad says to Klaus.

"Likewise, I've been looking forward to finally meeting the rest of Arielle's family."

Klaus gets introduced to Alex who seems slightly wary of the original vampire, which I assume is because he is an original vampire. Surprisingly, my parents and Julia have never seemed to mind, but that's probably because I'm a witch myself.

After a while of talking about New Orleans, Julia and Alex go into the living room and my dad leaves to check on his patients at the nursing home leaving just Klaus and myself with my mom.

"Unfortunately I'm on call tonight, and I usually just go to the hospital so I have to leave, but Arielle, show Klaus around and everything." My mom says.

"Alright mom, be careful." I say as she grabs her bag and opens the door to leave.

"When am I not?" she says back with a grin before closing the door.

Klaus and I are left alone standing in the middle of the entryway so I lean my head against his chest, feeling tired.

"I like your family, love." Klaus says, while stroking my hair.

I smile and ask "So, do you want the grand tour of the Avari household?"

"Can we go to your bedroom first?" he says with a wink.

"Sadly my room's on the third floor, which is the last stop." I say.

"Well, I supposed I'll just have to wait." Klaus says with a wink.

I smile and start showing Klaus the house. I briefly show him the first floor, which is where my parent's room is. We move on to the second floor which is where my parent's office and my sibling's rooms are located. Finally we reach the third floor and I direct him to the guest room. We open the door to find that his luggage has already been placed in the room. The guest room has off white walls, much like the rest of the house, a closet, a wooden desk, and a bed with a grey duvet. We exit the room and walk five feet down the hall where the door to my bedroom is. I go in first, feeling nervous. Klaus enters a moment later. My room has the same off-white walls as the guest room, except I have a blue accent wall. My carpeting is light beige and all of my furniture is white. I have a white duvet with blue pillows on my bed. It's exactly as I left it.

Klaus turns me around and pulls me close to him, placing his hands on my hips.

"I love it, and you. And I love being here with you." He says as he pulls his head down to the crook of my neck, trailing his soft lips across my fragile skin. The action causes me to shiver and tilt my head back slightly, and the pose reminds me of the painting Klaus did of me.

"I love you too, Klaus. So much." I say as Klaus slowly brings his head up until his blue eyes meet mine. "And for so long..." I add.

With that comment my back is suddenly touching the wall and Klaus's body is pressed against mine. I don't think there is a millimeter of space between us. Klaus has my wrists pinned above my head against the wall, and his eyes are still gazing into mine.

"My little minx." He whispers hotly into my ear.

I softly moan as he presses his body even closer to mine. Klaus begins to attack my lips with his, and for me, years of built up sexual tension is being released with this firm and passionate kiss. I tilt my head and he lets me slip my tongue into his mouth, and he does the same. I begin to explore his mouth with my tongue while simultaneously exploring his body with my hands. I remove my hands from his hair and run them down his chest, over his shoulders, down his back. It's my turn to squeeze his ass, and as I do so, Klaus lightly bites my lip and pulls my hips against his. I moan into his mouth and continue to kiss him while pressing him closer to me. My mouth against his. Chest to chest. I lightly grind my hips against his. _Fuck, I can feel him against me._ Klaus moans my name and pulls his hips to meet my heated, wet core so that I feel his evident arousal against mine. I moan his name once more before we both start to pull away. Klaus still has his hands on my hips as he leans his forehead against mine. I try to steady my breathing but can only think about the most amazing kiss of my life, and about how turned on I am. Klaus pulls a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Klaus" I whisper breathily.

"You're amazing, Arielle."

"I love you. I'm really glad you're here."

"I adore you, my love."


	6. Chapter 6

I open my eyes to find Julia standing at the foot of my bed.

"It's time to talk about the sex on legs original vampire you brought home." she says. And with a smirk she adds, "Not to mention the accent."

I laugh knowing that Klaus probably heard Julia's opinion of him and wonder if I should tell her about his super-hearing. _I can let her know later… When Klaus is around,_ I think.

I get out of bed and walk over to my dresser. As I brush my hair I respond, "I didn't _bring Klaus_ _home."_ I say sarcastically. "He's been teaching me about the supernatural world for the past three years."

Julia rolls her eyes as if none of that matters, only- "Well, somehow it must have slipped your mind because you forgot to tell me how freakin hot he is. I wish I was the one with magical powers."

I laugh and finish putting my hair into a ponytail as I say, "I think he has a girlfriend, sorry Jules. Also, he's a bit old for you."

 _Ha, I'm one to talk._

Julia huffs and continues pestering me about Klaus when I'm finally saved, or so I think, by my mom walking into my room.

"Is Julia talking about Klaus?" Mom asks suggestively while wiggling her eyebrows.

I let out a slightly exasperated laugh. "You too mom?"

She looks somewhat sheepish when she responds, "Well who can blame me?" the embarrassment must have been at least partially feigned because she adds, this time with more confidence, "Have you seen the man?" with a giggle that my sister soon joins in on.

At this I smile half out of annoyance but also because I'm amused and say, "You're married!" while gesturing to my mom. "And you're a fetus!" I say towards my fifteen year old sister, who is currently laughing uncontrollably.

I shake my head and can't help but laugh as I see my mom laughing just as much as her youngest daughter. _Little do they know…_

I finally get my unbelievable sister and mother to leave and I go to take a shower, but not before texting Klaus, _Did you hear my family's inanity?_ I quickly get a response which reads, _I'd much rather have you shower me with compliments, love ;)._ I scoff at Klaus's cockiness as I head to the bathroom.

I finish getting ready as soon as possible and head to the kitchen where the smell of crepes gets stronger with every step I take down the stairs. _Crepes,_ I smile. Dad, the family cook, used to make them all the time. They are one among many of his fantastic creations. Mom, on the other hand, can barely manage turning the oven on. I smile with the memory of mom almost burning down the house when she forgot to add water to the Mac n' Cheese before she microwaved it. I recall the tendrils of black smoke seeping out of the top of the microwave door and rising towards the fire alarm before- _Beeeeepppppp._ The smell of smoke in the air, the thick scent of burning plastic, heavy as everyone rushed to the source of the excitement. We worked together, opening windows as dad looked for the fire extinguisher, until the mishap had begun to dissipate. After that came laughter. Our uninhibited amusement rang through the air and lingered even after the smoke had long since cleared.

The memory fades as I reach the kitchen and see the rest of my family eating, except Klaus of course. Klaus has a spot on one of the barstools next to Alex, who seems to be engaged in conversation with him. Julia is seated on the other side of Alex, and dad is at the stove, still cooking. _Planning on feeding an army this morning, dad?_ I think, while smiling because he always makes too much. I notice that mom isn't in the kitchen and realize she probably just left for her shift at the hospital. Ever since she was promoted to the chief of surgery at the hospital in Seattle, she works incredibly long hours, or at least that's what Julia told me.

I take the seat next to Klaus after getting some food and saying good morning to dad.

"Good morning Arielle" Klaus says as he turns to me and winks so that only I can see. "Alex and I were just discussing the riveting aspects of this years' election."

I laugh and say, "You'd both better be writing in Bernie Sanders."

Dad gives me a thumbs up Alex just shakes his head and laughs. Klaus, on the other hand, looks extremely cocky as he says, "Actually, I write in my own name every year." at my look of disbelief he elaborates. "Who better to lead the country than the man who has been around since the start?"

"I'll vote for you." Alex chimes in.

Julia also provides her input. "Me too."

"You can't even vote yet." I point out.

"Neither can you."

"When I can, Klaus will be the last person I vote for." I say while smirking at Klaus. "Now, Elijah I can see being president."

"Ah yes, his unwavering inability to wear anything but a dark suit at all times." Klaus says which makes me laugh, and he offers a sincere smile in return.

Our eyes lock and suddenly we're not in the kitchen anymore, surrounded by my family, but we're transported back to my bedroom last night. As I gaze into his captivating eyes, I have no qualms that he isn't thinking about last night's occurrences as well, and I can do more than hope that he wishes for it to happen again. _And again, and again, and-_

"Arielle?"

Suddenly I'm back in the kitchen and I hear my dad say my name, only this time I respond.

"Yeah, dad?"

He looks slightly suspicious as he says, "I was saying how you could show Klaus around town today since your mother and I both have to work."

"That sounds good." I say with a smile directed towards my dad and then at Klaus as I ask him, "Have you been to Seattle recently?"

"Not since the early thirties, and I'm sure quite a bit has changed since then." Klaus says while looking smug as my dad's eyes widen. Even after years of knowing Klaus's real age, he still manages to be shocked by revelations such as these. Even Alex shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well then, it's a good thing you have such an excellent tour guide." I say jokingly, and Klaus grins back.

After the conversation shifts, soon Klaus and are the only two left in the room. He brings up our previous topic of conversation and says, "Shall we go, my transcendent tour guide?"

"We shall, my charming-" I stop, not knowing what to call him.

"I think _boyfriend_ is the word you're looking for, love." Klaus says with a genuine but flirtatious smile.

My heart starts to beat faster in my chest as I say nothing to contradict what Klaus has just said. Instead, I pull him close to me and express how much I agree with his suggestion with a short yet passionate kiss that leaves us both with the knowledge of what the other is thinking, and more importantly, feeling.


End file.
